Pen Pals For Now
by The Six Foot Tall Giant
Summary: When Bella and Zach have to move from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington because their Mother and Father’s job, they have to catch up in classes, and the English teacher has a perfect idea how too!E/B Em/R J/A Z/An Es/C R/Ch Eddie and family are vampires
1. The Move

I know it's kind of long for a first chapter but I couldn't stop typing! :)

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it!

* * *

**Bella**

_Late November_

I walked into my new room; the walls were baby blue. I had a queen-sized bed with light green sheets and a view of the back yard, but you couldn't see anything because it was too dark. It was around 8 pm and I had to get ready to go to my new school tomorrow. My brother, Zach, and I have to go to the local high school, Forks high, which should be very small because this town only has a population of around three thousand people.

I walked over to my bed and found a piece of paper with a picture of a white truck on it. I gasped when I read what it said, "This is your home coming gift, a 'Ford F-150 King Ranch Pickup' with a 'THE BOSS' plow". I next looked over to my desk and found a brand new 'Mac Book Pro' on the desk right next to a set of car keys. I screamed when I saw the keys and went racing down the stairs. I slammed open the door to the garage and found two brand new pickup trucks; one for me, one for Zach.

I saw a white one and a black one and assumed the black one was for Zach. I heard the door being opened and I saw Charlie and Zach standing there. Zach was just staring at his new pickup truck. I noticed the two plows on the front of each pickup.

"Char-Dad why did you get us the plows? It never snows here!"

"Bella, it's late November and it's very slick and it could snow; it's just a safety precaution."

"Ok." I said.

I hopped in my new Pickup, picked up the plow, put my iPod in the doc on the stereo, hit the song '6 Minutes' and took off to nowhere.

"Yeah;  
Six minutes, LFO your own;  
I was at a party with my mind in the gutter;  
She walked in behind me with a friend and her brother;  
Stepped onto the dance floor shakin' her hips;  
I thought I might bust when she licked her lips.

Sometimes I wish that I was someone like Brad Pitt;  
She walked right over to me then said hey we should split;  
Sometimes I wish that I had a girl that looked that fine;  
Not thinkin' about forever;  
Just 6 minutes of her time."

I was out in the country somewhere but I didn't care; I was just driving my new Pickup around. Suddenly, my cell started ringing; I'd gotten a text from Zach.

_'Bells,__  
__Use ur gps to get hom,__  
__schl 2orrow g2g 2 slep.__  
__Zach'_

I looked up to the dashboard and sure enough there was a GPS there. I pushed home and turned around to start heading back.

"One minute and the earth begins to shake;  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break;  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new;  
That's just three minutes with you.  
Four minutes and she's got my on my knees;  
Five minutes and she's got me beggin' please;  
Another minute and she's shows me something new;  
I need six minutes with you.  
Six minutes."

I pulled into our garage, put the plow down, walked inside and went upstairs. I peeked in Zach's room - he was watching TV - and he looked up at me.

"Why did Charlie get us the trucks?" I asked.

"I have no idea," He said.

"He shouldn't have got us the trucks - we don't need them," I said.

"I know, but what can we do about it now?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, I guess."

I walked into my room, grabbed some sweats and a tank top, put them on and climbed into my new bed. It was like I was sleeping on a cloud; I turned over to face my clock and found that it had an iPod dock too so I stuck my iPod in it. I soon fell asleep to this song:

"I can almost see it,  
That dream I'm dreaming but;  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it.

Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels,  
Lost with no direction,  
My faith is shaking but I,  
Got to keep trying,  
Got to keep my head held high"

"There's always going to be another mountain,  
I'm always going to want to make it move,  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb"

"The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking,  
Sometimes might knock me down but,  
No I'm not breaking,  
I may not know it,  
But these are the moments that,  
I'm going to remember most yeah,  
Just got to keep going,  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause"

***

_BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP. _

My hand fumbled around for the snooze button but Zach came rushing into my room, ran to my side of the bed and turned the volume up before I could find it.

"Get up sleepyhead, it's the first day of the new school for us!" He yelled as he ran out of the room. I got up, stretched and searched my closet, looking for something to wear. It looked pretty warm out so I picked summer clothes - a spaghetti strap tank top and a mini skirt. I walked downstairs to find my brother eating a pop tart. He was wearing a nice polo shirt with tan khaki shorts. I took a whiff of the air and realized something.

"Enough axe?" I asked.

"What, too much? Is it too strong?"

"Nah, but you'll have girls chasing after you. You that know that, right?"

He just shook his head; at my old school I was somewhat popular but mostly because my brother was. Girls just love him - he has a nice tan while I'm pale white; he has engaging blue eyes while I have boring chocolate eyes; Zach has mom's beautiful blond hair while I have wavy dull brown hair - we're complete opposites.

"Come on, Bells, let's get to school. Do you want to ride with me or do you want to drive by yourself?" He asked.

"I think I'll drive by myself." I walked into the garage, opened my truck door and slipped.

_Stupid clumsiness._

I climbed in, lifted up the plow and pulled out of the garage.

When I arrived I pulled into a space and put the plow down, which scared a few kids. I grabbed my book bag and climbed out while Zach pulled his truck in right next to mine. I started to walk up to the office when I heard some comments from a bunch of kids.

"Look at the hot new boy," One girl said.

"Look at those trucks - what's with the snow blades?" One boy wondered.

"Look at the cute new girl," One boy said, and I gasped - how could someone think I was cute? I was nothing compared to my brother.

"Can I?" Zach asked.

"Fine," I said and he slid his arm around my shoulder. I would always be his fake 'girl' so all the other girls didn't run up to him and ask him out because they thought he was already 'taken' by me. We started this at our old school, once I was his 'girl' everyone stopped asking my brother out and he was happy which made me happy.

We walked into the office and grabbed our schedules, they must have thought we shouldn't be separated.

**_Bella's_**

Calculus Rm: 121

AP English Rm: 90

History Rm: 101

Lunch

Gym

Biology Rm: 98

Study Hall Rm: 90

**_Zach's_**

Calculus Rm: 121

AP English Rm: 90

Biology Rm: 98

Lunch

Gym

History Rm: 101

Study Hall Rm: 90

We had half an hour before school started so Zach and I walked hand and hand, to fool the stupid obsessive girls. We found our lockers, put our things in and headed for our first class, which is one of my best subjects - math. When we walked into the room there was about 15 minutes left before class would start so I just sat down and talked to Zach about things we could do in this Podunk town.

That's when a person came over and sat next to me. She had glasses and long black wavy hair and she was holding hands with a boy who was a tad shorter then her and had blond hair. It was kind of weird to be a junior and be surrounded by seniors.

"Umm, hi, I'm Angela, and I'm the only junior in this class, except for you," She stated - it was like she read my mind!

"Hi, I'm Ben," The blonde guy who seemed to be her boyfriend added.

"Hello, I'm Bella, and this is my brother Zach," I said, pointing at Zach.

Angela gasped, "You two aren't together are you? Because you're holding hands."

"NO! This is to trick the girls that like my brother. They think he's taken and they leave him alone." I said between giggles.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I'm already taken." She said as she winked at Ben, and he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Please don't tell anyone about the trick though, or he will be bombarded again," I said.

"No problem." Ben whispered as everyone else started to file into the classroom.

Everyone started filling up the classroom then the teacher took roll, using my full name. I hate my full name. When the class heard that Zach and I were related and together, everyone gasped and Ben and Angela giggled silently. We were doing a lesson today, so when the teacher was done explaining what we had to do he took Zach and I to his desk and looked through some papers.

"Ah-ha," He began, staring at the sheets, "So, I don't think you two should have to make up all the work for the first semester, so you won't get a grade for this lesson or the lessons you've already missed, and as for the test tomorrow, it will be excused." He told us.

"Thank you," Zach said. We both walked back to our desks and attempted the homework. We were both successful, we actually finished first out of the whole class, so I pulled out my book, deciding to read for a bit before the bell rang.

When the bell finally did ring it was time for AP English, of course Zach walked in the class with me hand in hand and when we got there the teacher pulled us out for something. Her board said her name was Mrs. Walker.

"So, you two are new here and need a way to earn the points that the others have already earned. I have a very good idea - you could each have a pen pal to write to, then show me the letters you wrote for points."

She then leaned in the door and called two names I didn't hear, and two kids that looked like twins walked over and stood next to us.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker?" The girl asked.

"Would you two be willing to become 'pen pals' of Zach and Bella so they can get points for the time they've missed? Of course, you'll get extra credit." Mrs. Walker asked.

"Sure," They both said.

"Okay. Bella, you'll be paired with Edward and Zach you'll be paired with Anna," Mrs. Walker said.

_So their names were Edward and Anna!_

So we went and sat back down to listen but it was too easy so I just kept reading my book. When the bell eventually rang signalizing the end of class I jumped up and stuffed my things into my bag.

"Bella, what class do you have next?" Edward asked as he popped up behind me. Startled, I stumbled backwards into his arms. He chuckled and stood me upright but I held onto his arm for balance.

"I have biology next," I squeaked.

"Same, would you mind me walking you to class?" Edward asked.

"Umm, I guess not, but I might trip a few times," I said.

"I'll always be there to catch you." He whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my back.

"Okay…" I said and we headed to biology. When I wasn't looking he slipped his hand into mine and I smiled. He seemed nice and charming.

When we finally reached the room, I had only tripped three times and every time Edward caught me. Edward sat down and I waited for the teacher to come and tell me what I had to make up for this class. When the teacher did come he told me I didn't have to make up anything and that I just had to do the work starting today.

"So Bella, the only spot open is next to Edward - I hope you don't mind," Mr. Rogers said.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

I sat down next to Edward and he smiled. Our table was way at the back of the classroom. Mr. Rogers announced we would be watching a movie so he popped the DVD on and switched the lights off. Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and I yawned and rested my head against his arm. I don't know why but I felt comforted by him, even though I had only known him for less than an hour.

The next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me, and then the lights flipped on and I closed my eyes again and yawned. I looked up and saw there were only two minutes left of class. Mr. Rogers said we could talk to our neighbors to pass the time.

"Umm, Bella, would you like to eat at my lunch table?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, but what about Zach?" I asked.

"He can sit with us too," Edward said as the bell rang and I slid out of my seat and headed towards the door.

I walked into the cafeteria and stepped into the line right behind Edward. He grabbed a tray, but when I reached for one he grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"I'm buying you lunch - it's my treat," He said.

"NO! I can buy my lunch, Edward, it's not right for you to have to buy for two people!"

He just smiled as he pulled my hand away from the stack of trays and moved down the line, grabbed two slices of pizza, two apples, two rolls, one little container full of grapes, and two bottles of water. I gasped at the price - $10.50. Usually it's only $2 or $3 dollars. He grabbed the tray and I followed him to a table with five people already there, one being Anna.

"Bella, this is Alice, my little sister." He pointed to a little girl with spiky hair.

"That's Emmett." He pointed to a big muscular guy.

"This is Jasper." He pointed to a blond, holding Alice's hand… couple!

"Holding on to Emmett's arm is Rosalie." Edward finished with another couple.

"You've already met Anna, so I don't have to introduce her."

I sat down next to Edward and he put a slice of pizza in front of me. I took a bite and grabbed my water. When I spotted Zach I waved him over to where we were, and he came walking over followed by many girls.

"Bella, where's your lunch?" Zach asked.

"Edward wouldn't let me buy one and insisted on buying it for me," I told him.

"You guys should have been in biology, Bella here decided to take a nap - on my arm. It was really cute…" Edward said and everyone cracked up.

I hid my face in my hands and then looked up. Everyone was in their own conversation. I looked at Edward; he was eating grapes. He looked at me and then held up a grape to my mouth and plopped it in. I looked over at Alice to see her smiling at me; I quickly diverted my eyes back to my food.

Then all of a sudden the bell rang and I grabbed my things and rushed off to gym, forgetting to say goodbye to Edward. I rushed to the locker rooms, quickly changed and raced upstairs.

***

When I finally reached the history room I found Edward and sat next to him. The teacher, of course, told me not to worry about making up the missed work, so I just listened for the whole class, just taking notes about Greece. When the bell finally rang, I was ready for the day to be over already.

Study hall wasn't long at all - just fifteen minutes - so I didn't do anything but talk to Zach and Angela, which passed the time quickly. I got Angela's phone number, and she told me we should go to the cinema this weekend. I told her we probably could.

When finally I got in my truck I felt so tired. I pulled out of the parking lot and took off towards home thinking about what I should write to Edward about. Then the perfect idea popped into my head. I pulled into my garage space right after Zach pulled into his. I jumped out of the truck and headed for my room to start typing the letter. I reached my room, powered up my computer, opened up word and started typing.

_Dear Edward,_

_…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Review please**

Thanks for Beta'ing this Miss C. Cullen!

* * *

**Beta Note From Miss C. Cullen:**

Be nice and review! C'mon, it's two seconds out your life!


	2. Hot Water

**_Long chapter! I hope you like it! And it's kinda smutty! XDDDD_**

**_Update as of 5/5/2009 - I am chaning this from an ALL HUMAN story, to vamprie and such... but in my story vampires are super warm... not cold! DUN DUN DUN! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it! ^.~_**

* * *

Dear Edward,

My full name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I moved to Forks a few days ago from Phoenix, Arizona. I moved here because of my Mom and Dad's jobs - Dad's an engineer and my mom's a doctor. Before I moved here I was on the swimming team in Phoenix; my brother was captain and I was co-captain. I miss the heat of Arizona, but like the cloudiness of Forks.

I'm seventeen years old and love to write songs. I also play the drums and guitar and I sing some, but not often. I love to watch basketball, baseball and football. I read way too much. I want to be an English teacher and I love kids. That's most of my life - it's pretty boring.

_Bella_

I finished writing it and e-mailed it to Edward before starting reading my book again; Wuthering Heights, whilst listening to music, when Zach popped his head in to ask a question.

"Did you send you pen pal thing to Edward yet?" He questioned.

"Yep."

"Okay, just wondering. I'm going to go write mine to Anna."

He walked out of the room and I started reading my book again…

…When I heard that familiar beep from the computer notifying me I got an e-mail…

Dear Bella,

My full name is Edward Anthony Cullen, and I like my full name ; ). I've lived in Forks my whole life, with my big family, which you've met already. The people in my family are Esme (Mom), Carlisle (Dad), Alice, Emmett, and Anna and I are twins. Yep - a BIG family. I also play a few sports - I play football, baseball, and I am the captain of the basketball and swimming team. I love the weather here in Forks; it's never too hot or cold. I also have a girlfriend; her name is heart just came crashing back down to earth.

Emmett is going out with Rosalie Hale; Alice is going out with Jasper Hale; I'm going out with Tanya and Anna is single. I would love to hear you sing some time, and play guitar or the drums. Maybe you could come to my basketball game tomorrow? I would love for you to come.

Love,

_Edward_

I just sat staring at the screen and a tear rolled down my cheek. Tanya was the person who hit me with a volleyball in gym today. And tripped me when I was heading to class. She must've thought that I was trying to take Edward away from her. I had thought Edward actually liked me; he seemed so sweet and gorgeous...

… Just then Zach popped in and saw me tearing up. He looked at the screen and then at me.

"YOU DON'T?! You do! You like Edward! I'm so sorry that he already has a girlfriend..." He said as he wiped away a tear.

Zach got up and left me alone and a few minutes later I heard the same familiar beep - a song started playing I could only guess that Zach had emailed me it.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf*cking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_'Cause she's like, so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_That's what everyone's talking 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_NO WAY! NO WAY! HEY! HEY!_

It almost made me cry, but I laughed. I soon fell asleep listening to it.

***(Thursday)***

_Ugh, more school!_

I pulled my truck into the parking lot and hopped out as Zach pulled his truck into the space next to mine. I was wearing a black mini-skirt and a green tank top. I heard a few nasty comments but ignored them and walked into the school, but I was practically pushed back out by a little pixie. I laughed at her expression as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me over to a table.

"Bye Zach!" I yelled as she pulled me to where Rosalie was sitting.

"So?" I asked.

"I want to hook you and Edward up," Alice said.

"Umm, but.... I don't think he likes me.... he has a girlfriend."

"I know he'll love you in no time at all, and we can take care of Tanya!" Alice said, gritting her teeth when she spoke her name.

"Ok - what do I need to do?" I asked, my voice a bit higher from excitement.

"Ok, he invited you to come to the basketball game, right?" Alice eyed me carefully.

"Yeah."

"Rose and I are going to sing and you can sing too, Bella, during half time, of course!" Alice whispered-yelled into my ear.

"What songs?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there, and no backing out either!" Rose said before Alice could answer my question.

"Fine..." I started to walk to my first class.

I was freaked that Rose wouldn't let Alice tell me what I was singing or let me back out. And Edward was involved in this whole thing somewhere, which made it even worse...

When I arrived at English the board said "No school tomorrow". I had totally forgotten that tomorrow was a teacher workshop day! I was so excited for the day to end that I forgot about Alice and Rose's scheme.

I hadn't noticed before but there was at least one of the Cullens in all of my classes, and Edward was in a lot in particular. They would talk with me, and answer any of my questions about them. They all enjoyed talking to me and I could tell, but I couldn't help but feel hurt when I talked to Edward.

***(Ten minutes before half time of the basketball game!)***

"BELLA! Come on, let's get ready, we have to go up onstage soon!" Alice yelled.

"Ok, coming!"

I was wearing a Hollister top with light-blue faded jeans (PICS ON PROFILE!) I looked plain, but I was worried more about what was going to happen than what people would think of my appearance. Also because Alice had said that her and Rose would get rid of Tanya. What if Edward doesn't want me, but Tanya? This might not turn out too good.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'

"Time to go on stage, Bella!" Alice chirped as she pulled me towards the stage.

"Y-ello! Hey everyone," She called into the mic, "I would like you to meet my new friend and another singer that's singing today, Bella Swan!" Alice yelled as she pointed to me.

"So, we are going to perform for you all, but this first song is dedicated to the team captain, my brother, Edward Cullen!" Alice said and handed the microphone over to me.

"ALICE!" I hissed at her as she giggled. Before I could do anything else they started the song and of course I had to sing...

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"Ha! I heard Tanya scream and run out of the auditorium!

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

Both Rose and Alice pointed to Edward and made kissy faces.

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf*cking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"

Alice and Rose started dancing in circles and mouthing the words to the crowd.

"She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"Alice and Rose pretended to whisper to themselves.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"Alice and Rose blew kisses out into the audience.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

They both ran down the stairs to get Edward.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)"

They pushed him into a chair and started pointing fingers at him and me.

"She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!"

By this time I was being pushed to sit on his lap.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!"

When I finished, Alice and Rose were still holding up there pinkie fingers saying "Wrapped around my finger". When I turned around I saw Edward smiling brightly at me, and he chuckled to himself when I blushed again. Why do I blush around him more then anyone else?

All too soon the next song came on and I had to get off of his perfect lap and start singing it.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do"Alice and Rose were laughing to themselves.

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do"

"But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"

Alice and Rose sit down in the bleachers and sang from there.

(All of us sing this)  
"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?"I shrugged and smiled.

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"Alice and Rose were lying down and got up with a surprised look on their faces.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me"

Alice and Rose pouted and ran around Edward in circles.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me!"

I looked all over for Edward and I when couldn't find him I was worried he might have gone back to see if Tanya was all right…

…That was until I heard a velvety voice ask, "Looking for someone?"

"Not anymore" I said right when the music started.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first"

Alice and Rose were both behind me now holding up one of their index fingers.

"I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same"

Three spotlights came on and shined on Alice, Rose, and I.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus"

Alice and Rose had whips and Emmett and Jasper looked terrified!

"There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware"

Alice and Rose made scary faces and put their hands by their heads to make them look like a bear.

"I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus"

Again with the whips...

"Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus"

Three circles appeared in the center of the gym floor and we started walking to them.

"All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus"

And we ended in the middle of each of our rings... you should of seen Edwards face he looked like he was about to explode, but when I looked at him he smiled at me...

"We have one more song, this one is also dedicated to Edward too!" Alice said in the microphone, then handing it back to me.

"Hey Edward, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Edward, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Edward, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Edward, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Edward, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself"

It was finally over! But I enjoyed being around Edward so something good did come out of this embarrassment. I sat through the second half of the game - our team won thanks to their amazing team captain - before getting up and walking behind Alice and Rose to their cars.

"Hey, umm, Alice do you mind if I stay the night? My Dad's out working late and Mom is at my aunt's with Zach so I would be home alone and it would be all eerie."

"Yeah, sure, you can come over. But I don't have anything that would fit you and neither would Anna so you'll have to wear some of Edward's stuff. He's the closest one to your size. I hope you don't mind," Alice said as we hopped into her Porsche.

"No problem," I smiled as I climbed into the passenger side.

***(Cullen's)***

Alice pulled me upstairs to her room and Anna was already there waiting for us. Alice must've called her told her Rose was coming over. She had a smile on her face and when she looked at me it got even bigger.

"So, how was your half-time performance?" Anna asked.

"Great, Edward almost grabbed her and ran off stage, it was hilarious!" Alice said.

"Sounds like he found someone he likes," Anna teased.

It was silent for a long time, and of course my cheeks were crimson red.

"Ok - let's talk boys! Which one do you like, Anna?" Rose giggled.

"Bella, don't be mad, but... your brother is hot!"

"Ok Anna, what do you want to know about him?" I knew she wanted information out of me.

"Did or does he play any sports? Is he interested in any girls at school?" Anna asked.

"He was the captain of the swimming team back in Phoenix while I was co captain, and he told me yesterday that he thought someone was hot, and that's the only girl he has talked about."

"WHO?" Anna cut me off.

"Umm, don't get mad at me but he said.... yooouuu were hot," I told her.

"OHMYGOD! Zach thinks I'm hot! OHMIGOD!" Anna screamed.

"Umm, Bella, could you go get my purse I think I left it in the bathroom down the hall. And it has my favorite chap stick in it," Alice asked.

"Sure..." I said as I got up to walk down the hall.

When I found the door to the bathroom steam was coming out of the bottom of the door. Because my stupid head wouldn't think of the most possible answer 'there might be someone in there!' I barged right in to find Edward in there with just a towel around his waist.

He was shaving, and he looked at the door when it opened. He gave me his famous crooked smiled and returned to shaving. I looked all around for the purse but I couldn't find it. While I was looking I was trying not to stare at Edward, but I found that too difficult so I let my eyes and thoughts wander until Edward said something.

"Looking for something?" Edward asked with his sweet velvety voice.

"Yea, Alice left her purse in here and I can't find it."

He walked over to a shelf and pulled down the purse and held it out for me.

Why was the purse up there where if I couldn't reach Alice couldn't either?

But when I went to snatch it, Edward swiped it away. I growled at him and he chuckled at my angry face.

"You'll have to earn it," He smiled a cooked grin.

"What do I have to do?" I said as I gawked at his flawless chest, He had the most perfect chest, and when he saw what I was staring at he chuckled. There was water running down it, glistening, and then I noticed that the towel was lower then before.

"You have to kiss me, but not just a peck, a kiss," He said.

I leaned in and puckered up and he leaned in too. Then I felt our lips touching and a shock went through me. I bit the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. Of course, his tongue won. We continued kissing as he pushed me up against the wall, and he smiled when I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away after many minutes, to see him frowning, and I quickly gave him another peck.

When I looked down I saw the towel on the ground, I hid my face in his beautiful bare chest to make sure I didn't see anything too tempting. Edward laughed, and carried me into his room as he went into his closet and came back with a pair of boxers on. The boxers were white and 1 size too small, I looked back up to see him smiling at me, he purposely picked out that pair and he knew that I knew it. He also came back with a pair of boxers Tracksuit pants and a white undershirt.

"Go ahead and put these on."

I walked out the door, went into the bathroom and picked up his towel and dried off some of the water he got on me, before putting on the things he gave me. I opened the door went down to Alice's room, threw her purse in and walked back out and down to Edward's room. I walked into Edward's room, jumped on the bed and lay on his chest. Then the door slammed open.

"Bella! What the.... Oh…!" Was all Alice could say as a smile crept to her face. Like the child I was I stuck my tongue out at her as Edward laughed at my childish act.

"Bella, aren't you going to come back and talk to us about boys?" Anna asked, smiling at me; knowing my answer.

"Nah, I got mine right here." She laughed as Edward smiled at me for calling him mine.

She left in one quick dash and I placed my head back down on Edward's chest. Everything was so calm and peaceful when I asked Edward a question.

"They knew you were in the bathroom, didn't they? It was their plan," I said, but he ignored my question.

"Bella, I'm no longer with Tanya, and I was wondering - would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Edward..."

* * *

**BN:**

**REVIEW AND TELL OUR GIANT WHY WE LOVE HIM (and his stories)!!!**

**Also, in reaction to my BN, TSFTG (the author) said:**

**"**_**and plz next time make a longer B/N or can u write a longer one right now? cause you need to get it out there that ur da beast!"**_

**This is longer. I am 'da beast'.**

**AN:**

**Review please! that's what keeps me going! Lol i loved writing this chapter, the best part as you can guess was the smutty bathroom scene! XD, i'm such a perv! lol, and Zella, U R DA BEAST!!! XD... i said it again!**


	3. I Hate You!

**A/N not as long as the others!! :) I know you'll enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to **_Sparkilingbella26_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight! Only Zach and Anna ^.~**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"Bella, I'm no longer with Tanya, and I was wondering would you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Oh, Edward..."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I Hate You!**

Before I could finish what I was going to say, there was a finger to my lips.

"Before you say I have 'one' or 'I just broke up'. Could you listen to me, I would love to sing a song for you."

I couldn't speak I just nodded and I felt his arms snake around my lower back and his other arm under my knees and he lifted me to his chest. He walked us over to the piano and sat me down on the piano with my legs hanging off. He put his fingers to the piano and started playing.... then his beautiful voice only a Greek god could have started ringing all around his room.

"Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say"

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that"

"Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man"

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that"

"Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him..."

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that "

My mouth was open in awe he had a beautiful voice and of course I was going to say yes to him the first time but now definitely yes....

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said as i jumped up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You missed."

I giggled as I went full force on his lips and broke away to soon for air. I just sat there in his arms when I heard a click and then a giggle. I saw Alice at the door was with a camera in her hand.

"DELETE THAT PICTURE!" I yelled as she hopped out of his room towards hers.

Before I had a chance to chase down that little pixie to get the camera back and to destroy it! Two arms wrapped themselves around my waist, His lips pressed up against my ear.

"Ignore her, we need to go to bed anyways."

"OK, I'll go back to Alice's room!" I chirped as i hopped out of his arms. Until I felt the arms wrap around my waist again.

"Are you sure? You could always sleep in my bed, because Alice's is kind of going to be full..." he said, and that's what I was waiting for.

"Okay, fine I will sleep in your bed."

I went over to his bed and slipped in on the right side as he grabbed his pillow and walked over to his couch. He pulled a blanket out of his closet, and put it on the couch and slipped into the new made bed. I knew he was sleeping there because he thought I didn't want to be sleeping with him.

"Edward? Can't you sleep in your bed, I mean I'm not afraid of you and you bed is kind of big (two king sized beds pushed together), and it's lonely up here," I asked in a pouty tone.

He just laughed at me and slipped into his own bed but stayed as close the edge as possible while I stayed to my edge. And I heard him humming a sweet tune before everything went black.

***

I woke up to lips on my mouth and i started kissing back and my eyes fluttered open to look at _my_ Greek god. I was wondering how I ended right next to him, and then I looked closer and saw I was on top of him with his arms around my waist. I was dumbfounded but I liked the position I could feel his toned chest and body. And I could smell his scent, and feel his smooth hair, and his topaz eyes.

"I could so get use to waking up like this!" I said as i kissed him again. And I rested my head on his chest; his warm toned.... that's when Alice barged in with a camera in hand and quickly took a picture.

"Let her have her fun" Edward whispered in my ear.

"You know there are swimming tryouts Monday afternoon after school... and I get to help coach decide who gets to be on the team. Will you tryout?"

"I don't know, maybe if I get another kiss...." before I could finish there were lips at my mouth, and i giggled while kissing him.

I laid my head back down on his warm chest and looked around his room till i noticed the track pants i wore last night were gone I was only in the boxers and undershirt...

_Hmmmm._

"Edward where did the track pants go?"

"You took them off in your sleep, it was funny to watch you struggling to get them off."

My cheeks turned crimson as I hid my face in his chest when the bed started to shake from his laughter when Emmett burst into the room.

"I heard the bed shaking and hitting the wall and i guessed...." Emmett couldn't finish his sentence before he burst into laughter.

"GOD Edward don't, you wait till marriage for that?" Alice said as she passed by the door, which made Emmett laugh louder.

All of a sudden my phone starting playing "Home Sweet Home" by Carrie Underwood and i picked it up.

_(PHONE CONVERSATION!) Speaker phone only Bella and Charlie talking! Eddie listening to it!_

_"Hey dad"_

_"Where are you? You didn't come home after school!"_

_"I'm at Alice's, she invited me over after school sorry i forgot to tell you."_

_"Oh ok, have fun at Alice's! But stay away from the boys there!"_

_"DAD! They're both taken already!"_

_"Okay! I'll talk to you later bye!"_

_"Love ya dad!"_

_"Love you too!"_

_(END)_

"They're both taken?" Edward teased.

"Yep and I get the best one." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And my stomach growled.

"Time to feed the human!" Edward cheered!

He carried me down stairs bridal style. Esme and Carlisle looked up from the table and gave us a questioning look. Like anytime when I get embarrassed, I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"So, umm, Bella why didn't you ever show back up to my room last night? And why are you where Edward's clothes?" Alice asked, as she smirked at us.

"I fell asleep in Edward's room I guess."

Alice smirk got bigger as Carlisle asked "So umm are you two together?"

I just nodded as Edward grabbed something to eat and he ran us back up to his room, and he handed me an apple. I sat down on his bed and chewed on my apple as he looked around his room for something. He walked into the bathroom leaving the door open, and turned the shower on. As I waited for him to comeback from his shower I searched for the track pants I found them flung off the side of the bed i picked them up and put them on, while I noticed Edward in his closet with a robe on...

He came back with a white t-shirt the showed his toned chest, and had khaki pants on. He handed me some more of his clothes but this time track pants and a t-shirt. I jumped in the soothing shower and let the hot water run down my body till it burned and I hopped out. I grabbed the clothes Edward left for me and I put them on and ran downstairs to see what were doing today. I saw everyone, they were all on the couch, i walked over to Edward and sat on his lap, and saw jasper smirk when i did this and Emmett laughed.

"You know Eddie boy is trying his hardest to not take you upstairs right now, you're just making it harder." Edward gave Emmett the death glare for saying that. Since he said that i just moved my butt, around just to annoy Edward, and Emmett burst out laughing.

"OK, umm Bella so Rose, Anna, and I are going to go shopping today want to come?" Alice asked me.

"NO!!!!"

To bad you're coming...." Anna replied.

"So what else are we going to do today?"

"Nothing much."

And with that everyone left to go on his or her business, while I snuggled deeper into Edward's chest. And i kissed him on the cheek and drifted off for a nap.

I felt something soft against my lips and something wet run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to only have my tongue forced back someone else's. My eyes fluttered open to see my Adonis lying on top of me on the couch, but he had none of his weight on me. He broke the kiss, and his eyes were gleaming like an endless sea.

"I hope that's how you wake me up every day from now on..." i muttered to myself, and I heard that annoying little laugh the sounded like a pixie laughing.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice chirped.

"NO! I just woke up for like a minute of a nap... now leave me alone."

"Love, you've been asleep for four hours it's two o'clock." Edward whispered in my ear.

"And Eddie here has been with you the whole time just listening to what you say in your sleep." Alice chimed.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

"BELLA! Watch you language!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Sorry!"

"What did i say in my sleep?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much just stuff about, your Dad, Mom, Phil, and..... how much you love me.... and that I smell good...also I quote you 'Edward has the sexiest six pack, he's like a god.' it wasn't that bad, just the normal stuff." I blushed a deep crimson when he mentioned the six-pack and turned to Alice.

"Ready to go Alice?!"

"YEAH!" Alice screamed.

*** 4 hours later ***

"HOLY COW! Alice how much stuff do you need to buy?" i asked

" Well, most of it's for you, because I'm suspecting you'll be over more often from now on." Alice told me.

"OK, Whatever..."

"Alice we could put her stuff in your 3rd closet maybe." Rose stated

"Perfect! Idea Rose!"

"You have a 3rd closet?" I asked

"Doesn't everyone?" Alice asked

"No…"

"Yea, I guess your right. But I have 4 closets!"

We walked into the house, and Edward was right there sitting on the couch watching the door, he looked like he was anxious. I set down the bags down by the sofa and sat down next to him when Emmett walked in and laughed...

"Eddie boy here has been waiting for you for that past 3 hours and 55 minutes."

"Was not! And stop calling me Eddie! Only certain people can call me that!"

"Certain meaning Bella." Alice scoffed.

"It doesn't matter Edward, we can be together now..." I said as I sat on Edward's Lap.

All of a sudden my phone rang, and I looked at it...

From Angela

_"Comin' to movie 2orrow?"_

"Looks like we'll be hitting the movies tomorrow guys! Angela wants us to go with her...."

"Fun!" Alice sang.

***

Edward plopped down on his bed next to me I was still reading my favorite book, WutheringHeights. But I wasn't really concentrating on the book, but more on Edward's warm, soft, and toned chest. He was like the most perfect guy out there. I rolled over and just kept staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked me.

"Yes...." I stuttered.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access my mouth, and when that happened I heard a snap then a little pixie laugh. We just ignored her and just kept kissing. He broke the kiss and turned the TV off and the lamp at the same time. He rolled back over to me and wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_***_

I woke up to a sleeping Edward and me on top of him... he looked so peaceful, and harmless. I ran my hand through his hair and over his cheekbone. Then I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me tighter. And I felt his warm breath in my hair, making me put my hands on his chest.

"Good morning, Bella"

"Mm" I responded half dead.

He pressed his soft lips to mine, which made me wake up, and he pulled me out of bed, bridal style and walked me into the bathroom. He set me down and I hopped in the shower and let the water graze on my cold skin.

"Bella! I'm leaving some clothes on the counter for you!" Edward said.

"OK! You can stop being a perv. by looking at your girlfriend in the shower! And close the door on your way out!" I half shrieked to make sure Alice or Emmett would hear. And right on cue Emmett came rushing in.

"Eddie boy no peeking at your girlfriend in the shower!" Emmett said as his hand covered Edward's eyes and dragged him out of the bathroom.

***

I walked out of the bathroom in Edward's clothes again, my usual, Track pants, and one of his undershirts. He looked sad and embarrassed when i walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for being a 'Perv.'" he said using are quotations.

"I only did that to get Emmett to come and get you," i said

"I know"

He walked over to the bathroom and pulled out a comb and combed his hair real quick before coming back to come and get me. He dragged me back downstairs to the dinning area were everyone else was enjoying breakfast. Edward sat down, and pulled me into his lap and cut a piece of pancake for me and put into my mouth. He took another piece and put it into his mouth.

"Awe" i heard Alice say.

"Jazz why can't you ever do that?" she asked.

"Umm, i could!" he said.

But i ignored them as Edward kept feeding me.

***

We were lying on his bed while my phone went off.

"Hello" i answered.

"Hey Bella! You up for a movie?" Angela asked.

"Yea sure!"

"Umm how about the new Movie _Marley and Me_?"

"Yea that sounds great!

"See ya at the 11:20 showing!"

"C ya Angela!

I clicked my phone shut and turned back to _my_Boyfriend.

"Were going to see Marley and Me, later with Angela. Okay?" I asked as I kissed his bare chest he shuddered.

"Anything for you, _my_ Bella." he said

I kissed him on the lips and ran my tongue on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and pushed my tongue back for his to enter my mouth. He smiled and broke the kiss so I could breathe.

"Breathe,_ my_ Bella."

***

We pulled into the parking lot, and Edward raced around the car to open the door for me. He took my hand and we walked into the theater. We spotted Angela over by the concession stand so we bought our tickets. When we walked over to see her, she was buying popcorn and some pop.

"Hi Angela, I hope your not mad but I brought Edward with. Is that ok?" i asked her.

"No it's fine... Ben also came he is around here somewhere." then Ben came around a corner.

"Lets go watching the movie guys! It's supposed to be so sad I heard!" Ben said, and I knew what he said had a double meaning; he was Angela's shoulder to cry on.

***

We exited the movie theater, my eyes still red from tears, and we climbed into Edwards's car. He turned the key and the car roared to life, and I looked at the clock and it confirmed what i thought. It was late, very late; it was one in the morning we shouldn't of gone to the late showing....

"I'm tired." i finished with a yawn

"Well then I'll get you home and drop you off at Alice's door." he said.

"What if I don't want to sleep in Alice's room?" i asked seductively as i could while as tired I as I am.

"I never said you had too," he said as he pulled into the driveway.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house, and we walked into the room and he shut the door with his foot.

***

I woke up to some one kissing my jaw line, and arms wrapped around my waist. I snuggled closer into _his _chest, and felt the warmth.

"Can i wake up like this everyday?" i asked, and he laughed.

"Everyday, you wake up with me you'll wake up like this." he said

I wiggled out of bed and walked over to his closet and grabbed 'his' football jersey and tracksuit pants and undershirt and walked into the bathroom to put it on. When i walked Edward was dressed in a polo shirt and jeans he walked over and stood behind me and started to nibble on my ear.

"I like what your wearing..." he said seductively in my ear. My heart rate went from 70 to 240 in 2.4 seconds because of him.

"You look better," i said.

"Yeah, right…"

He took my hand and we walked down into the kitchen where everyone else was wait for us. So I just grabbed a snack bar and we all raced to Emmett's jeep. There are only five spots so Edward had me sit in his lap. And I smiled to what I was about to say.

"Your not getting aroused are you?" I asked, as everyone burst out laughing and the car swerved over.

"Maybe, maybe not." he asked as his cheeks turned pink.

"Nice one Bella! Air five!" Emmett yelled

I kissed Edward lightly, and rested my head against the window.

***

When we got to school I headed to my locker and Edward headed to his. I put my stuff in my locker and walked over to see Edward.

When I found Edward's looker I screamed!

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I HATE YOU!"

___________

The end!

Just kidding, end of this chapter!


	4. Need More Reviews!

OK , i know people hate these but before i post another chapter on here i want more _**REVIEWS! **_ i only have like 9 or 10! and these story it 11,000 words long so before i post another chapter i would like more _**reviews!**_


End file.
